


the scenery's changing, and it warms my soul

by Colordrained



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cozy, Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Playing in the Snow, Sledding, Snogging, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowy - Freeform, Winter, its pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't really like the cold, but maybe it's not all as bad as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>(((They play in the snow)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scenery's changing, and it warms my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo finals week/big christmas stuff goin on I haven't got to write as much I'm sorry. Niam should be he next pairing I do. I hope it's okay! Xx 
> 
> Title is from Closed Hands Full of Friends by Foy Vance it is an incredible song

" _Please_? Look I know you don't think it'll be fun-"

"It's cold and wet and pointless, and more importantly, it's not warm and cuddly and hot- chocolately. And _my_ idea is."

"Lou, please? C'mon, we'll play in the snow for like- like a half hour, unless you get too cold. Then we can do your idea. Please, babe?" Harry scoops him up into his arms and spins in a circle. 

Louis rolls his eyes, "I hate you. Fine." 

Harry smiles and kisses his nose, carries him to their room, and plops him on the bed. 

"Bundle up. Lots of layers!" Harry calls to him, headed towards the closet. Louis chuckles, because he sounds more like a worried mother than a dumb boyfriend. 

Louis reluctantly piles on the clothes until he looks like he's wearing every scrap of fabric they own. Harry emerges looking slightly chubbier, but mostly still hot.

"I look like a wad of polyester and you look like a model. What the hell," Louis says.

Harry just gives him a fond grin, "you look adorable." He punctuates this with a big kiss to Louis's cheek. 

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

Harry grabs his phone with the waterproof case, and they step out the front door. Louis wishes he'd stayed in. 

"Fuck, it's cold." 

Harry glares, "we've been out here for literally ten seconds." 

"Right, and it's cold as hell."

"Not sure hell is that cold, really, Lou-"

"Shutthefuckupyoudork."

Harry giggles. "Okay." He takes a long breath, "okay the snow isn't good for packing, it's all fluffy. So no snowmen or snowballs-"

"Thank God."

"But it's pretty much perfect for sledding and snow angels."

Louis groans, "please no sledding. Pleasepleaseplease no sledding-"

"Relax, we'll go on the same sled, and I'll hold you so you can't fall out." 

Louis still pouts, but hey, at least Harry'll be close to him.

Cuddling still sounds way the fuck better than this.

"Louis?" Harry says, face suddenly very close to Louis's, "I said, let's take some pictures, love." It's sweet and not too pushy because Harry has never been aggressive, not with Louis; only gentle and lovely.

And okay, sure, Louis is fine with pictures.

Harry unlocks his phone with some struggle, because of his ridiculous gloves (they're pink. They are actually pink. Not just like a magenta, either. Like pretty, pale, bubblegum pink.) and finally gets the camera app open to take a picture. They take one smiling, and Louis decides to scrunch his eyes up a bit, just because Harry thinks he looks cute like that. And then Harry says, "silly face!" and Louis obliges. And then Harry kisses him on the cheek for one, which makes Louis's snowy skin turn a bit more red. 

And then Harry _really_ kisses him, which almost has Louis falling back into the snow, it's so eager. But Louis just puts his hands on the sides of Harry's face, and relishes in it, because it's warm and sweet and much better than his current surroundings. 

Against his hopes, Harry pulls away. But he's smiling, and his smile is cute, so that makes up for a bit of it. 

Louis starts his sentence with a smirk,"See, if we were inside, we could do that for like an _hour_ without any of-"

Harry kisses him again, and mutters, "shut up, Lou. You'll have fun." 

Louis leans into him, but then he's pulling away again. 

Louis makes a grunt of protest, but Harry just smiles. "I think snow angels first." 

Louis shakes his head and smiles at his four-year-old of a boyfriend.

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

Snow angels are cold, Louis discovers. They _are_ kind of pretty and they _are_ kind of fun; laying on the ground looking up at the endless white of the snow. But they're cold. 

Harry slightly giggles when he does his, then says, "are you having fun?" 

And Louis hates to say it, he does, because he was supposed to be pouty and cold and wet and upset, but he just isn't. He's just enjoying Harry's smile and the delicateness of the snow. 

"I'm... I think 'content' would better describe it." 

He looks over at Harry, who's looking back at him already, and smirks. 

"Good." Harry says with a smile, "good. Didn't want to make you do this if you really didn't want to." 

Louis sits up, careful not to ruin his snow angel, "no, love. Of course not. I mean- its cold and wet. But you're having fun, and that's good enough for me, to be honest."

Harry smiles bigger, sits up. 

"Okay," Harry says, "Um. I'll stand up first, and then help you up." 

Harry, of course, falls; his snow angel no longer looks angel-like. He pouts, but then they just end up laughing. 

"You are such a dumbass, Styles." Louis disregards his snow angel and rolls over to kiss him on the cheek. "How are you even alive? You literally can't use your legs, you doughnut." 

Harry does that squinty-eyed giggly laugh thing where he bites his tongue and his dimple is more prominent than ever, and god, Louis loves this idiot. 

Louis just stares at him, and Harry has to say his name to get him to snap out of it. 

"Sledding?" Harry offers.

Louis rolls his eyes, "I wish I could say I hate you for it, but at least it'll be a bit warmer." 

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

Their house is close enough to this baby-hill that it's sufficient enough for sledding. The whole hill is only probably forty feet or so, making it a brief, but fairly exhilarating experience. It is steep enough to constitute as a hill, though, and is complete with a bunch of little rocks and holes and shit that make you fall off the sled.

"I won't let you fall off." Harry keeps insisting. "I just won't, you know that."

Louis rolls his eyes and says okay, because what the hell, he isn't gonna die. He's done worse than this and survived. 

Harry pulls the sled up the hill for him, and Louis says, "what a cute ass I get to stare at," behind him, making Harry smile over his shoulder. 

Harry sits in the back, and holds the sled in place with his feet as Louis sits in. 

"Cuddle in, then." Harry says, pulling his back flush to Harry's front. 

"Don't you dare flip this sled, Harold." 

"I won't"

"Don't"

" _Lou_ "

Louis snuggles into him tighter, "c'mon then."

And then they go. 

And Louis watches everything, and Harry giggles. 

And then, towards the bottom, they hit a small-but-significant rock, and the sled tips sideways. 

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Dammit Harold, I specifically-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shit, it's cold." 

And then Louis sits on top of his hips, smiles down at him, "you're awful, Styles."

Harry smiles, "Sorry."

"Eh," Louis says, and kisses him. 

And okay, this time Harry could easily choose this over sledding. 

They stop after Harry says, "fuck. Fuckfuckfuck theressnowinmycoat."

Louis laughs and stands up, and they're quick to grab the sled and get home.

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

Harry picks Louis up and Louis straddles his hips and wraps his legs around Harry's waist and kisses him on the way into the house. 

It's fun and sweet and snowy and warm and really really nice. Harry sets him on the counter and they keep at it for another minute before Louis realizes he doesn't really want to have any kind of sex right now. He just wants to cuddle. 

"I feel like," Louis says, pulling away, "we should go snuggle up and keep doing this but not fuck because that takes too much work." 

Harry touches their noses together, "no cocoa?"

Louis thinks. "Mm...nah. Cuddles. Cuddles and snogging. S'good."

Harry chuckles, and of course, does exactly as Louis asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best christmas gift you could ever give me
> 
> (Also I love you thank you)


End file.
